Nswid's Frantic Adventure
by tlhutt
Summary: Nswid frantically tries to complete the simple tasks given to her by the cook.


I need to pick a quest. I think to myself, 'which quest looks promising?' I'm a good cook, so I'm going to pick the Cook's Assistant. I'm told to find the Cook.

Where is he and who are all these people running around? Why are they fighting? Do you get to keep their inventory if you beat them? Do they want to fight me? I don't know what I'm doing. I need to find the cook. There is an arrow pointing ahead. I have to get there.

Finally, I see the castle. How do I get in? Is the guy out front going to try to stop me? Whew! I'm in. I see the cook. The cook says," You need to get me milk, eggs and flour, and you need to hurry!" I think to myself, 'how am I going to find these things?'

Ok, I'm off and running. Wow! So many people are running around. Where are they going? Are they looking for the same things I am? Will they get there first? Someone just said 'hi'. Were they talking to me? Was I just rude? Just keep running. Where are the street signs? I don't even know what town I'm in. "Across the river", the cook had said. I see the river. There is a bridge. Wait. "Go north then west" said the cook. Am I going north? How far north? Ugh!!!

I see some animals. Are they chickens? What are they saying? I'm going to approach one. It's a sheep! Someone said chickens are all over the place. I don't see any. Where are the chickens? Hey, I see cows! Is one of these people Millie? Did I just run over Millie? Why are people fighting each other? Am I going to have to fight someone for a cow? Stop. Millie is telling me something. "You need an empty bucket", says Millie. Does that mean some of the buckets are full? And where are the buckets? Can I ask Millie? No, Millie just tells me the same thing over and over, "you need an empty bucket." WHERE ARE THE BUCKETS????

Ok. Just ask someone. But they are fighting each other, or a cow. Boy, so many cows are dying. I'll just run all around the cow pasture. No buckets. No one is holding a bucket. No one seems to be fighting for a bucket. I'm out of here. There must be a bucket store. Darn. Which way did I come from? I'll run towards the arrow on my map. Wait. I'm back at the castle. Great. Cook is speaking. He wants to know if I brought everything back. I have nothing. Evidently I need to hurry or he will not be able to feed his children. "What does hurry mean?" I ask myself. Haven't I already been gone aver a half of an hour?

I'll just go into town. I'll check every building. Why aren't these buildings marked? And where is a street sign? What is that in the road? Is that a hint? No, it a threat. "So far, 297 people have died here." Wonderful. I am not stopping to talk to anyone with a weapon. I'll go in this building. Hey! One for me! I just got a free pick and a free axe. Do I need them? I don't know, but I finally have inventory!

What's in this next building? What is that creature? Does he want to fight me? I'm out of here. Hope I didn't need him to give me something. I am not going into the cemetery. There are lots of dark cloaked people in there. That can't be good. I'm going back. Who is in this building? Is this a church? Next building…a guy wants to sell me fish. I don't have any money. Do I need money here? I am so lost and I do not know what I'm doing.

I'll head down the road. Wait. I see chickens! Oh, no! I'm attacking a chicken. How do I stop? Run away, run away! Are there any eggs? What is that on the ground? Is it a brown rock or an egg? I may have just stepped on it! No, I picked it up. I'm going to pick up some more. I just checked my inventory. I have three eggs, about 10 steaks, and other items as well. Now I know what happened to all those steaks and other things I ran over. Yeah! I have something to give the cook.

Hey! There is a cart with flour on it. Maybe he will sell me flour. I have to speak to him. He has no flour, but he will sell me a bucket. Great. How do I get money? I'll have to sell something. Quick, I have to get back to the store.

Ok. I now have money, a milk bucket, and I picked up other things I found on the ground. Maybe I will need them. The guy with the cart banks my beef and gives me a flour bucket. Off to milk a cow. First I'll stop in this building. I just found the flour. I have to pick wheat and use the hopper. What is a hopper? I'll pick the wheat outside and figure it out later. I picked as much flour as I can have in my inventory, now up to the hopper. How do I put wheat in the hopper? I am running around like a mad woman. Finally, back downstairs to pick up my flour.

Now I just need to milk a cow. I don't want to kill any cows. I'll just walk up to one and stand there. Hey! I just got milk. Now all I have to do is get back to the cook! I hope he meant I had about two hours when he said to hurry!


End file.
